Ricordi di un giorno speciale
by Silen
Summary: Un cappello, un cavallo e un revolver; quelle furono le tre cose che il piccolo Sam ricevette dai 'fratelli' come regalo di compleanno. Ma a quale prezzo li avrebbe pagati?


Questa storia si è classificata **quarta** al contest "**A story from a quote**" indetto da **BlackIceCrystal** sul forum di **EFP** e co-giudicato da **roro**

* * *

**Ricordi di un giorno speciale**

_**Disclaimer**_

Il protagonista "Sam" (Isamu, o in kanji 伊佐武) e il relativo manga/anime "Sam, ragazzo del West" (Koya no shonen Isamu, 荒野の少年イサム) sono una proprietà di Koji Yamakawa e Noboru Kawasaki e della Tokyo Movie Shinsha, e non vengono da me utilizzati a scopo di lucro oppure in violazione dei diritti di copyright.  
Il resto è frutto della mia fantasia.

* * *

**New Mexico – America ~ 18xx**

Un cappello, un cavallo e un revolver: quelle erano le tre cose indispensabili per un cow-boy; nel Far-West permettevano ad un uomo di non essere chiamato 'cane', e quel giorno lui le aveva ricevute in regalo dai suoi fratelli.

Sam era ancora soltanto poco più che un bambino, e pensava che 'uomo' e 'bandito' significassero la stessa cosa, perché così gli avevano sempre insegnato.

Quello sarebbe stato un giorno speciale, gli dissero con un sogghigno, e così lui aveva sorriso felice, per un po'… Perlomeno finché non capì che i suoi regali di compleanno erano costati la vita di un uomo.

Da qualche tempo, il piccolo Sam si domandava molte cose, come ogni ragazzino della sua età; però non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di chiedere ai suoi fratelli perché tutti festeggiassero il giorno della propria nascita tranne lui. Il motivo era che temeva che Ned e Win lo potessero deridere, oppure che il maggiore trovasse quella domanda del tutto inutile; anzi, peggio: da mocciosi.

– Comportati da uomo, perché ormai sei abbastanza grande per sparare, quindi anche abbastanza uomo per cercare le risposte da solo… – gli ripeteva sempre Reth, e ogni volta lo liquidava con quella frase, – Vivi, e lascia morire! –

Ci mise un po' tempo prima di riuscire a comprendere del tutto il significato di quelle parole, poi capì che era soltanto la spietata 'legge' del Far-West: gli uomini vivevano, i cani morivano, e spesso, per vivere, un uomo doveva uccidere. Tuttavia Sam non si rendeva ancora conto che soltanto i _banditi_ agivano in quella maniera.

Pure Ned lo considerava ancora un moccioso, ma gli aveva insegnato parecchi trucchi per sottrarre il danaro dalle tasche dei "polli", come era solito chiamare quei signori benvestiti a cui lui chiedeva innocentemente informazioni; oppure gli suggeriva cosa dire alle signore per scroccare un pasto caldo, e loro, intenerite dal suo bel faccino, gli offrivano persino un posto per dormire.

Così, ogni volta, gli sprovveduti finivano sempre alleggeriti dei loro averi. Qualcuno, a volte, veniva ferito, oppure ucciso, ma l'unica cosa che a Sam premeva, a quel tempo, era di non deludere i suoi fratelli; temeva che lo potessero abbandonare anche loro, proprio come i suoi genitori, o peggio: che lo riportassero all'orfanotrofio.

E lui sarebbe stato di nuovo solo, senza una famiglia.

Quello che lo trattava un po' meno severamente era il fratello più piccolo, infatti, fu proprio lui che quel giorno smorzò le ire del maggiore.

Sam si era finalmente deciso a chiedere – In che giorno sono nato? – e siccome aveva ormai capito che insistere con le suppliche da mocciosi sarebbe servito soltanto a farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, osò persino _pretendere_, – Anch'io voglio un compleanno! –

Win gli scompigliò i capelli con un sogghigno, invitando Reth ad accontentarlo – E dai, tutti i mocciosi hanno diritto ad avere un giorno speciale, almeno una volta l'anno… – e persino Ned si era schierato dalla sua parte, – Ma sì, dai, festeggiamo il compleanno del moccioso come si deve: se lo merita! –

L'uomo lo aveva fissato a lungo, mentre il piccolo bandito sosteneva fieramente quello sguardo crudele, perché, se si fosse comportato da uomo, forse lui…

– E sia, moccioso! – acconsentì infine Reth con una risata, – Però nessuno mi ha mai detto quando sei nato… – Finse di riflettere per qualche secondo, mentre il ragazzino si sforzava di non far trasparire, dall'espressione del visetto, la forte delusione che stava provando. – Allora lo decido io… – sogghignò, – Ed è proprio oggi! – stabilì, poi si rivolse ai fratelli, – Facciamo in modo che per il moccioso sia un giorno _davvero_ speciale, d'accordo? – Ned e Win sghignazzarono, e il piccolo Sam sorrise felice.

Lui sapeva montare piuttosto bene, ma non aveva ancora un cavallo tutto suo; a volte Win lo portava in sella con sé, ma più spesso doveva seguire i suoi fratelli a piedi. E nel deserto, sotto il sole cocente, avrebbe voluto portare un cappello in testa proprio come loro. Ogni tanto, Ned gli permetteva di usare il suo revolver per fare pratica, e barattoli e bottiglie vuote non avevano scampo: li centrava sempre tutti.

Quando gli mostrava la sua grande abilità di piccolo pistolero, Reth pareva apprezzarlo, e gli ripeteva che stava diventando sempre più bravo, così Sam pensava, con orgoglio, che presto, forse, lo avrebbe fatto partecipare alla sua prima rapina in banca, magari non più solo come palo. Ma prima doveva meritarsi il suo rispetto.

Più tardi, quello stesso giorno, i suoi fratelli gli consegnarono un regalo ciascuno: un cappello, un cavallo e un revolver.

Il suo sorriso felice si era un po' spento, quando aveva capito che, per averli, un uomo era morto, ma il piccolo bandito si sforzò di non darlo a vedere, si limitò a ringraziarli adeguatamente; loro tre erano la sua famiglia: se avevano ucciso _per lui_, significava che ci tenevano, e doveva quantomeno essere riconoscente.

Sam drizzò le spalle e ripeté quel "motto" – Vivi, e lascia morire! – imitando lo stesso tono sprezzante del fratello maggiore.

Win sogghignò sistemandogli il cappello in testa, Ned gli assestò una pacca virile e lo aiutò a salire in sella; poi Reth gli porse un revolver con uno sguardo compiaciuto. E quello fu il più bel regalo per il piccolo Sam: ora che aveva quelle tre cose, avrebbero incominciato a considerarlo un uomo.

I fratelli stavano cavalcando nel deserto alla ricerca di qualche viandante solitario da rapinare, perché in quel giorno speciale Sam avrebbe 'festeggiato' compiendo il suo primo colpo tutto da solo.

Individuato un poveraccio che vagava con aria smarrita, bofonchiando parole senza senso, si fermarono. – Forza, ragazzo, – lo esortò Reth, – adesso mostrami quanto sei diventato bravo a sparare da lontano! –

Lui, però, in realtà non era tanto convinto di volerlo fare. – È soltanto uno straccione: non avrà nemmeno un penny in tasca! – disse con il sogghigno più sprezzante che gli riuscì in quel momento, tanto per prendere tempo.

– E allora? – commentò Win, scrollando le spalle, – Non te la starai mica facendo sotto, vero moccioso? – lo incalzò Ned.

Il ragazzino si fece coraggio, puntò la sua Colt e armò il cane, ma il dito sul grilletto tremava; riprovò, però questa volta un rivoletto di sudore gli fece bruciare l'occhio socchiuso. – Dannazione… – imprecò sommessamente.

I tre fratelli ridacchiarono; anzi, no, soltanto due: il maggiore era terribilmente serio.

Sam prese un bel respiro profondo e rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo terso; strizzò gli occhi, scorgendo il volo di un uccello, e riuscì persino a udire lo stridio di quella che gli sembrò un'aquila maestosa. Scosse la testa e si diede dello sciocco, più probabilmente era un avvoltoio che aveva adocchiato il cadavere ambulante, e quindi stava soltanto attendendo che il suo pasto morisse.

Il riverbero della luce accecante gli annebbiò la vista per qualche istante, lo scacciò battendo le palpebre e tornò a guardare il deserto. – Che cosa? – esclamò stupito. L'uomo non c'era più, come se fosse stato solo un miraggio, e persino l'aquila… no, l'avvoltoio, era scomparso. Osservò con più attenzione e notò che lo sconosciuto era semplicemente caduto a terra; forse il caldo gli aveva fatto perdere conoscenza.

Il cuore gli pulsava violentemente nel petto; Sam tolse il dito dal grilletto e rinfoderò la Colt. – No, – disse con voce sorprendentemente ferma, – non lo farò. –

Dentro gli era scattata come una molla, che in seguito lo avrebbe spinto a decidere di lasciarsi alle spalle la vita da bandito, ma ora doveva giustificare la sua 'vigliaccheria' ai fratelli in maniera convincente, altrimenti lo avrebbero lasciato vagare nel deserto, come quella specie di fantasma dall'aspetto strano e familiare al contempo.

E gli avrebbero anche portato via il suo cappello, il suo cavallo e il suo revolver.

– Non sprecherò una pallottola per un morto che cammina: ci penseranno il caldo e la sete a farlo secco! – Quella fu la ragione più sensata che gli saltò alla mente in quel momento, e sperò che fosse sufficiente.

Win si strinse nelle spalle. – Il moccioso non ha tutti i torti: non c'è gusto a freddare un _muso giallo_ senza nemmeno un soldo! – intervenne Ned.

Non era così insolito che i bianchi confondessero i tratti delle razze asiatiche. In realtà il pover'uomo non era cinese ma giapponese, proprio come Sam, e forse era questo il motivo per cui lo aveva trovato stranamente familiare, sebbene nessuno di loro lo avesse mai visto prima d'ora. Ma avrebbe scoperto le sue origini e la discendenza Apache, che probabilmente era stata la causa di quella specie di 'visione' nel cielo, solo qualche tempo dopo.

Il fratello maggiore prese la mira, intenzionato a dargli una _lezione di vita_; il piccolo bandito voltò il suo cavallo e si mise sulla traiettoria di tiro.

– Hai detto che oggi è il mio compleanno e posso fare quello che mi pare… – e scoccò all'uomo una nera occhiata di sfida, – Io ho deciso di lasciar vivere quel cane! –

Reth socchiuse pericolosamente le palpebre, dirigendo la canna della pistola verso il moccioso, e lo sguardo di Sam diventò di ghiaccio, ma non lo abbassò; alla fine il bandito ripose l'arma e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

– Hai del coraggio da vendere, piccolo Sam…! – e si sporse dalla sella per tirargli giù scherzosamente la tesa del cappello sugli occhi; dopodiché i quattro fratelli, anche se uno di loro era stato "adottato", si rimisero in cerca di qualcun altro da rapinare.

Era la prima volta che Reth lo chiamava per nome e non con uno dei soliti appellativi, considerò il ragazzo mentre cavalcavano fianco a fianco, e si chiese se sfidandolo si fosse guadagnato perlomeno la sua stima.

Sam non era il suo vero nome, ma il diminutivo con cui era stato ribattezzato dalle suore dell'orfanotrofio di Santa Fe; _Isamu_ era troppo strano, gli dissero, e gli altri bambini lo avrebbero preso in giro. Non sapeva nulla dei suoi genitori, solo che un uomo lo aveva portato lì, ma non aveva mai detto di essere suo padre.

– Hey, sbarbatello! – La voce ruvida di Reth lo riscosse da quei pensieri. – Che cosa ti ho sempre insegnato finora? – Più che fargli una domanda, il fratello maggiore voleva ribadire la gerarchia, così, lui ripeté ancora una volta – Vivi, e lascia morire! –

L'uomo annuì e parve soddisfatto, quasi orgoglioso. – Bravo, ragazzo! – poi sogghignò, – Tu che cosa vuoi essere: un uomo o un cane? – Anche quella non era esattamente una domanda. Il ragazzo esitò solo un istante, poi rispose – Gli uomini vivono, i cani muoiono. – Reth sembrava deliziato – Giusto, piccolo Sam! – gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, – Ricordatelo sempre, perché è così che funzionano le cose nel Far-West… –

Il "piccolo Sam" assentì silenziosamente, non più tanto convinto di voler festeggiare il suo compleanno anche l'anno venturo.

Spronò il cavallo al galoppo, per mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e quello strano sconosciuto che non aveva avuto il coraggio di uccidere; ma ormai l'immagine di quel fantasma che vagava nel deserto si era impressa nella sua mente, mentre il ricordo di quel _giorno speciale_ lo avrebbe tormentato ancora per molto tempo a venire.**

* * *

Credits e Note:**

"**Vivi, e lascia morire!**" traduzione di "**Live and let die**"  
Live and let die | Use Your Illusion I, Guns N' Roses – 1991 | © Geffen Records  
**cover di** Paul McCartney & The Wings – 1973 | © Apple Records

* * *

Un sentito ringraziamento a **BlackIceCrystal** e **roro** per i loro apprezzamenti nei giudizi, e anticipatamente chiunque passerà di qui a sbirciare in questa shot. E per chi fosse incuriosito, o interessato a sapere qualcos'altro su "**Sam, ragazzo del west**", può dare un'occhiata alla mia long-fiction "**In cerca del paradiso**".


End file.
